Pippa Millbrook
Pippa Millbrook is the main character used by Pippy in World 5: The Formula. She is a 28-year-old female. She naturally has the ability of Absorption, and is currently dating Gabriel Gray. They have one son, Noah Gray. She is the daughter of Mr and Mrs Millbrook, and she has 2 biological sisters - Daphne Millbrook and Sapphire Thompson, as well as an adoptive sister, Andrea Maxxted. She was put up for adoption, as her parents were too young, and did not think they could handle a child. Her favourite colour is blue, and she tries to be as positive as she can, with a pessimistic attitude. While originally fighting against Pinehearst, she now has no side, deciding fighting against Pinehearst caused too much danger to the people she loves - especially her son. Ability Pippa has the exceptionally powerful ability of Absorption. This enables her absorb pretty much anything. She has not figured out all the limits and possible uses of her ability, yet. Life Absorption - She can absorb the life force of a person and all physical energy he or she has, thus reducing the person to mere dust and particles. This takes place as she absorbs the energy of a person, eventually taking too much. She requires physical contact for this ability, and to kill someone she needs at least a minute of contact with them. This process is very painful for her victim, but she does not feel it herself. Information Absorption - She can absorb thoughts, memories, emotions, information and history from a person or object, whether living or dead. It will keep the emotions, thoughts, memories and information, if she wishes this to happen. Energy Absorption - She could absorb the energy of a person. By absorbing this energy, she would get more powerful, and more energetic. She can also absorb other forms of energy, such as from threats and attacks, or just every day objects. She will be able to use the energy herself, after she has taken it, but she is unable to pass it onto others. The energy can be used to heal her, should she require it, but that would take a lot of energy and could result in loss of life. Skill Absorption - It is also physically possible to absorb the skills of a person, such as karate, or gymnastics. For this to work, there must be full contact with their head, and focusing on the chosen skill. She can also choose whether or not the other keeps the skill. Power Absorption - This is most likely the most powerful side of her ability. She can absorb every single trace of the ability from any person. The ability can be natural or synthetic, it makes no difference. They will no longer have the ability after she has taken it, and she is allowed to keep her own as well as this. She has so far collected several abilities, and she must first have physical contact with a person to take their abilities. It only takes her a few seconds to take an ability from a person, and she will then have full access to them. 'Stolen Abilities' T he first ability Pippa absorbed was Enhanced Speed, stolen from her adoptive sister, Andrea. This allows her to move her entire anatomy at speeds faster than humanly possible. She can move too fast for vision, leaving only a blur, and are also fast enough to run on water, but cannot run on air or the vacuum of space. Pippa did this subconsciously and only realised she stole it when Andrea later tried to show Pippa the ability. The second ability Pippa stole was from her childhood friend, Izzy, which was the ability of Elementokinesis. This allows her to create, manipulate and mimic all four of the classic elements of fire, water, air and earth. She is still practising with this ability, and finds it difficult to use two of the elements at the same time. This ability, too, was taken subconsciously, after her friend got the ability synthetically from the formula. Pippa took the ability of DNA Manipulation from her son, Noah, by accident. She later returned this ability to him, using the ability. This is the ability to manipulate DNA, thus altering age, physical appearance, abilities, genetic health and normal physiological processes. She has little skill with this ability as well, but she is learning to control it. She can access most sides of this ability, and can even use it to gift herself and others with an ability, although it is temporary for herself. Despite the ability being dormant in Noah, she has no issues using it. The final ability she has taken so far is Accelerated Probability which she took from a Pinehearst agent. With this ability, she can see what choice she should make when confronted with a situation, to predict the outcomes of certain situations, and then to accelerate oneself along that path of causality immediately. This means she has fantastic reflexes. Appearance She is short, standing at approximatly 5ft 4, and very skinny. Occasionally she has been described as fragile, but if you know her, she is quite the contracy. Pippa has short, platinum blonde hair, with a sharp and pointy cut to it, and a side fringe. This is complimented with pale skin, and strangely grey eyes. She looks similar to her sister, and tends to wear skinny jeans and tank tops, normally. She has a favourite leather jacket, that she got as a gift on her 18th birthday, from an anonymous person - this was later revealed to be her father, Robert Millbrook. If she wears jewerly, it is simple and plain, but she does not normally bother with it or make-up. She has a mischevious smile, and her dark grey eyes have a daring spark in them. Family & Relationships *Adoptive Parents - Chris and Charlotte Maxxted *Adoptive Sister - Andrea Maxxted *Biological Parents - Mr and Mrs Millbrook *Younger Biological Sister - Daphne Millbrook *Older Biological Sister - Sapphire Onyx Thompson *Boyfriend - Gabriel Gray *Son - Noah Gray Brief History Pippa was given up for adoption at birth, her birth parents believing that they were too young to raise a child successfully at the time. She was aware of her adoption from an early age but didn't know who her biological family were. She didn't really question this until she was 27 and had manifested. She absorbed her boyfriend's memory of him cheating on her, and then - angered by the revelation - she accidentally absorbed all of his life and energy, killing him. She was frightened by what she had done and began wondering if it was hereditary. She visited her adoptive parents and asked her adoptive mother what she knew of her birth family. Charlotte didn't answer at first, but Pippa absorbed her memories and learned her birth parents' address. She also unknowingly absorbed her adoptive sister's ability. She ran to the family home in Lawrence, Kansas, met her father and learned of her younger sister, Daphne. She decided to travel to New York and search for this sister. She didn't have much success in finding Daphne at first, but met Saph Thompson instead and befriended her. When Saph was first captured by Pinehearst, Pippa helped rescue her. She also met Gabriel. They had only been together for a few weeks when Pippa found herself pregnant, and she was then only pregnant for three months before she gave birth, the pregnancy accelerated by Noah's DNA manipulation. She had been considering joining the fight against Pinehearst previously, but realised that she now couldn't risk it in case they retaliated by threatening her son. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters